mythicwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eros
God of lust and infatuation, the son of Aphrodite. Mythology Eros in Greek mythology, was the primordial god of sexual love and beauty. He was also worshiped as a fertility deity. His Roman counterpart was Cupid ("desire"). In the Theogony Hesiod makes him a primordial god, while in some myths, he was the son of the deities Aphrodite and Ares. Description Personality *Nice *Loving * Compassionate Physical Appearance *Hair:Blond *Eyes: Blue (according to the picture over there) *Note:Eros is depicted with Large Golden Angelic wings. Powers and Abilities Powers As the God of Lust and infatuation , Eros possess the Magical Ability to cause lust and /or infatuation to arise in a individual be it a God , a mortal or a animal. As a god, Eros possesses the standard Abilities that common among the Olympian gods such immortality. * Amokinesis: As the God of Love and desire, Eros has absolute control and divine authority over love, lust, and desire, but not quite as much as his mother, Venus/Aphrodite. Cupid's form of love seems to be harsher and more enforced than Aphrodite's, which might be due to Cupid being a son of Mars/Ares. However, it seems to have a limit as that he cannot create love from nothing. ** Arrows of Romance: Eros' power over love is usually exercised and enforced through his romantic golden bow and arrows. Anyone struck with Eros' arrow will instantly be filled with uncontrollable desire and love for another (of Eros' choice). This will even work on Olympians, shown when Eros forced Apollo to fall in love with the nymph Daphne in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. Due to these arrows of omnipotent allure, most of the gods, even Zeus himself, were wary of Eros, as mentioned in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes. If Eros' arrows miss a target, they will glow white-hot and explode in a "geyser of flame", as seen in The House of Hades. However, when it does hit a target, the arrow dissolves, leaving no blood or visible wounds, though Nico's face did depict pain on the impact. The only known deities who have at least partial immunity to the romantic effect of Cupid's arrows are the three Virgin Goddesses: Hestia, Athena, and Artemis. ** Coerced Romantic Confession: As shown in The House of Hades, Eros can also force anyone to confess their true romantic feelings, and can always tell if the person is lying. ** Romantic Omniscience: As seen in The House of Hades, Eros, as the god of love, always knows who a person is actually in love with. * Beauty and Allure: As the God of Physical Attraction, it is mentioned in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, that much like his mother Venus/Aphrodite, Eros can change his appearance at will, depending on the perception of beauty of the person he is in the presence of. * Invisibility: Eros can render himself invisible in order to assault others unexpectedly, as seen when he first meet with Psyche in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, and when Nico and Jason faced him in The House of Hades. He cannot, however, will himself to become invisible while sleeping, which is why Psyche finally manage to see his face. * French: As a son of Venus/Aphrodite and God of Love, Eros is fluent in French due to it being the "language of love". * Disembodied Spirit: In Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, since his physical body was far to weak for him to travel, Eros sent his spirit out after Psyche, and briefly communicated with her as a disembodied voice. * Pyrokinesis (Possibly): '''When Eros' arrows miss a target, they explode into a column or geyser of flame. This might, however, be a side-effect of the arrows. * Superhuman Physiology: ** '''Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Eros is super humanly strong. His physical strength, however, is somewhat inferior to that of the average Olympian male as he can only lift about 25 tons whereas the average Olympian make can lift about 30 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Eros can run and move at speeds superior to those of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Eros' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Dense Tissue: All of Eros' bodily tissues have about 3 times the density as the tissues of a human body, contributing somewhat to his superhuman strength and weight. ** Superhuman Durability: Eros' body, like that of all Olympians, is much harder and more resistant to injury than that of a human. He can withstand powerful impact forces, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes without sustaining physical injury. ** Superhuman Agility: Eros' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Eros' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superior physical durability, Eros can sustain injury like all Olympians. However, Eros' godly life force allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than a human being. However, he is unable to regenerate missing limbs, organs, or brain cells without the assistance of powerful magical aid. * Immortality: Like all Olympians, Eros is functionally immortal. He is immune to the degenerative effects of aging and hasn't aged since reaching adulthood. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Wings ** Flight: Eros can sprout a pair of large, angel-like wings from his back and can fly unassisted through the air. The maximum speed with which he can fly, however, is unknown. * Teleportation: Like all other members of his race, Eros' body has the potential to manipulate great amounts of energy, though this ability is not very developed in his case. It is known that Eros can teleport across great distances, even dimensions. * Invincibility: 'Eros is invincible to all sorts of weapons (swords, axes, crossbows) as well as all magical powers from the Gods although these powers can hurt him but not kill him. * '''Atmokinesis: '''All Olympians has the power to control and manipulate the weather bring out storms, tornadoes, rains and Lightning. ** '''Lightning: '''Eros has the power to shoot powerful arcs of electricity/lightning capable of killing mortals & hurting Gods. * '''Healing: ' Eros has the ability to heal wounds but he can't heal mortal wounds, Eros as well as the rest of the Gods has to be blessed by Zeus Himself or Athena's blessings to do so. * '''Energy Blasts: '''Eros has the power to shoot powerful blue Energy blast capable of killing mortals and hurting Gods. * '''Portal creation: '''Eros has the power to create portals to other Dimensions as well as controlling the worlds he creates. * '''Teleportation: '''Eros has the ability to teleport to any place whatever he sees fit either on earth or Olympus. * '''Time Manipulation: '''All Gods has the power to manipulate time by travel back & forward as well as freezing time itself but they need Zeus's consent first. * '''Telekinesis: Eros has the ability to move objects & mortals with his mind. * Conjuration: '''Eros has the powers to conjure anything or any being he wants. * '''Shape shifting: '''Eros has the ability to alter his appearance to take whatever form he likes whether mortals or monsters or Gods. Abilities eros is strong , Eros, like all Olympians, has had some training and experience in both armed and unarmed combat. However, he rarely gets involved in combat situations. He also has extensive archery skills in shooting love arrows. * '''Archery: Which not quite as skilled in archery as Apollo and Artemis, Eros is still quite an impressive archer, due to his long experience at striking others' hearts with his arrows of omnipotent allure. * Disguise * Firearms Paraphernalia Weapons Eros possesses a number of arrows that have been enchanted by his mother. Those that are hit with the arrows attain great affection for the first person they see. These arrows can also affect other gods, but they are more resistant to their effects than humans. Eros himself can fall prey to these arrows. * Bow and Arrows * Eros' Pistols: In place of his traditional bow and arrows, his golden pistols have the power to make the person struck by one of their bullets in the heart fall in love. Appearance *Psyche and Eros Gallery Mythicwarrioreros3.jpg Mythicwarrioreros.jpg Mythicwarrioreros2.jpg mythicwarrior eros.jpg mythicwarriors eros3.jpg mythic warriors eros.jpg mythic warriors eros 2.jpg Psyche & Eros 38.jpg Psyche & Eros 24.jpg Psyche & Eros 25.jpg Psyche & Eros 34.jpg Psyche & Eros 10.jpg Psyche & Eros 35.jpg Category:Gods Category:Minor Gods Category:Olympian Gods Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Immortal